What's he thinking in my mind?
by cRaZyDeMoN40
Summary: What happens when something gets two couples together by changing their souls to one another. Love, comedy and chaos.NaruHina FINALLY! the final chapter is here hoped you like the story
1. Chapter 1

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

** Chapter 1**

* * *

Just an ordinary day in Konoha especially if you are beside a hyperactive blonde kid, a pink haired fan girl, an emo avenger, and a lazy teacher and speaking of lazy. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GUY!?!" yep, just an ordinary day.

"Naruto you don't have to scream so loudly, besides Kakashi sensei is always late" said Sakura.

"THIS TIME HE'S REALLY LATE!!! DOSEN'T THAT GUY HAVE ANY SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY!!!"

"I SAID STOP YELLING DAMMIT!!!" and Sakura nailed one big hit on his face that send him 300 yards away

"Wow Sakura that's a whole new record" said Kakashi and surprised Sakura but Sasuke already knew he was there

"Kakashi sensei where have you been?"

"Sorry I was on my way until I helped this old lady and-"

"You're a bad liar you know that?" Sakura said and Kakashi sweat dropped and he tried to change the subject

"Hey, where do you think Naruto landed?"

"I have no idea what about you Sasuke?"

"Hn" he said simply

"Well we got to go get him if we are going to start this mission, let's go" said Kakashi

* * *

Hinata was sitting at a a tree in the woods thinking of (who else?) Naruto or daydreaming about him, either way she just sat there, her eyes closed not aware of an orange thing in the air about to land right beside her and it did. Hinata jumped up in shock of what landed. 

"Oh it's just Nauto-kun at the ground with his nose bleeding and face all bruised up no big deal" ...

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Hinata got up and went toward Naruto-ku- I mean Naruto and started checking his face, bad,bad,bad,bad,

"Oh no, Naruto please say anything" Naruto was silent and Hinata started to think what to do and she thought of something.She went toward her bag and got out a cup of hot steaming ramen.She cooked the ramen herself before she got out of her house and was saving it for later. She then got the ramen closer toward Naruto's nose until in less than a second he got up screaming

"NO SAKURA DON'T KILL ME!!!" he covered himself and he was surprised by a

"N naruto-k kun are you alright?"

"AH!, Oh Hinata it's just you" he looked around and saw he was in the forest and Hinata with a cup of hot... delicious... ramen

"Hey, uh, Hinata?"

"G go ahead I'm n not hungry" said Hinata

"Arigato Hinata, you know, you're the only person who's ever been nice to me, I like that, anyway, ITADAKIMATSU!!"

Naruto began to eat as fast as he can but he didn't notice Hinata blushing

_"L like? a as in like m me?" _Hinata thought and she just kept on like that

And Naruto finished eating in less than 2 minutes and saw Hinata red and he was starting to get worried

"Hey Hinata are you feeling alright you look like a tomato"

And Hinata was snapped back to reality

"N no I'm alright N naruto-kun" said shyly

"Well I need to repay you for healing me"

"No that w won't be necessary"

"But there must be something I can do, HEY I know, how about I take you to the ramen shop, my treat, It'll be like a little date, what do you say?"

"D d d d date!?" she screamed and made Naruto jump

"I'm sorry did I freaked you out about the date part?" he said in a low tone

"N n no, I accept the d d d d date"

"Y y y y yo- ah! sorry 'ahem' You will? that's great meet me tomorrow at noon"

"I will be there"

"Hey Hinata you didn't stutter! sometimes is funny when you do that"

"Y y you mean l like th th this?" asked Hinata

"N n n no s s something l l like wh what I'm d d doing" said Naruto and he laughed and Hinata giggled

"Stop m mocking m m me"

"You just did it again"

And Team 7 just arrived with a grin on their faces (except for Sasuke he has his normal face)

"Pardon us, were we interrupting something?" said Kakashi with a teasing voice

"It's not what it looks like Hinata was just healing my wounds right Hinata? 'wink' 'wink' " said Naruto

"Y yes, I was just h healing h h his wounds"

"Very well, I believe you, anyways, Naruto we got a mission to do so hurry up" said Kakashi

"Be right there" said Naruto

They were starting to walk away, but Naruto didn't leave without getting Hinata a little 'wink' and she blushed, Naruto noticed that and grinned and walked with the rest of them. Hinata made a smile on her face

_"I can't wait for tomorrow"_

* * *

On a far away place on the sky a god was watching that scene 

"Oh how adorable those two are totally made for each other but I wonder if make this thing more interesting" said Eros God of love and Passion (I know a greek god dosen't have anything to do with "Naruto" but bare with me will ya)

"Hmmm, I know!, with my godly powers I will make this lovely couple's minds become one"

Eros with a flick of his finger set out a strange substance two of them to be exact and it went toward Earth

"Tomorrow their lives will change but they will be together no matter what, I'm so excited about this, really indeed"

* * *

It was nighttime and Hinata and Naruto were sleeping and the substance went into Hinata's ear and grabbed her soul and the other went into Naruto's nose and grabbed his soul and the two substance exchanged their souls and they were still sleeping. 

In the morning Hinata woke up and she still had her eyes closed and was walking toward the bathroom and she somehow made it and when she washed her face she saw Naruto in the mirror

"Oh hi Naruto I must still be dreaming"

She yawned and slipped and it hurt... wait a minute HURT!?!

She looked up again she saw Naruto and she touched her face and she screeched with great intensity as well was Naruto when he woke up and touched his chest when he was in the bathroom then the both of them fainted and Sasuke came in to check on Naruto and Hinata's father and Neji slammed the bathroom door open and went into battle position only to find Naruto with a pale ghostly face

"HINATA!!!" both Neji and Hinata's father screamed

While Sasuke saw Hinata on the floor with the same face only more scary and Sasuke said

"Dude that's so wrong"

* * *

CrazyDemon: Hi hi hope you liked the story and there is more to come but please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 2**

**CrazyDemon: Here is the second chapter and Starfighter364 thanks for the advice I now may have an idea of what's going to appear in later chapters and nice stories and could anyone read my other story and perhaps give me advice on what to improve? appreciate it. And now let's get started.**

* * *

Hinata was in bed and waking up and still thinking on the events that occur before 

_"What a dream, I thought I was Naruto-kun"_

Oh but it was no dream Hinata that was real

_"EEEEH!?!"_

She got up and saw that she was not in her room and she felt whiskers on her cheeks, a silly hat on her head and blonde hair

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"_

She was going to scream until a hand covered her mouth and she looked at her side and it was Sasuke

"I somehow knew you were going to scream again, look it's not my fault that some bugs went into my luggage and in your shirt"

"Huh!?"

She looked in her shirt and a cockroach flied out and she shrieked... like a girl and Sasuke was giving her a weird look

"Naruto... are you feeling alright?

"Y y y yes Sasuke j just fine"

"Because I can't seem to notice you screaming like a girl 'snicker' are you afraid of bugs? 'snicker' "

"N n no I'm not and what are y you doing h here anyway?"

" 'sigh' I've already told you idiot my house was infested by bugs and now they are dealing with them and I can't stay at my house, so I decided to stay at your house for a while. Did your thick skull got that information?" Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone

"U m y yeah"

"What's with the stuttering and the shy tone? usually you'd be screaming to the heavens or something and... why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way?"

"In a confused way are you sure you're alright?"

"Um yeah l listen I really need t to go see H Hinata to to talk to her"

Hinata got up and went charging toward the door but stopped when Sasuke talked

"Talk to her about what?"

_"Oh boy, think Hinata think"_

"Y you know th that thing that I... usually... talk about h her a lot"

And she left and Sasuke had a _very_ confused look

"Her breasts!?"

* * *

Naruto was waking up and thought of the events that occur before 

_"Man!, that was one heck of a dream I actually thought that I was Hinata"_

But Naruto if you're not Hinata then what's with the long black hair?

_"... Huh?"_

He got out of bed and checked his hair

_"This is not mine!"_

He checked his clothes

_"This isn't mine either!!"_

And he touched his 'ahem' chest

_"THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MINE!!!"_

He checked a mirror in the bedroom and saw himself as Hinata

"I'M!, I'M!"

"Hinata"

"AH!

"AH!"

"AH!!"

"AH!!

"AH!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!" screamed Neji who recently entered the room

"Hinata what is wrong with you!?" said Neji

"W what do you mean?"

"First you scream and faint for no reason, not to mention you had a very creepy face, and you screamed at me and scared me making me scare you and you scare me"

"... Huh?"

"Nevermind, anyway, why did you scream in the bathroom anyway?"

Naruto was trying to think of an excuse because Neji is not the guy who get's tricked easily so he thought of a desperate one

"Uh... I saw a spider on my hair when I opened my eyes"

Neji just stood there with a confused look in his eyes and Naruto was beginning to feel nervous

"Hmph, damn Uchiha and his bug problem I tell ya if one of the bugs gets in _my _hair not only will the bug be dead but the Uchiha as well"

And Naruto remembered of Sasuke's problem and that he stayed at his house for the moment

"Well anyways you better get dressed if you want to go where your team is supposed to be and me, myself need to be where my team is too, see ya later"

And with that he left the room leaving a very confused Naruto

"Okay that was very close, but what am I going to do now I've turned into Hinata somehow and if I turned into Hinata then whose Naruto?"

"I'm right here"

Naruto screamed at the voice and he turned around to see himself on the window and... trying to get the window to open

"WOW! I'm right there! man what a relief I was starting to get worried of myself"

"Naruto I'm not...well... Naruto, I'm Hinata and could you please open this window?"

"How do I know you're Hinata?"

"Uh... m my breast i is 34d"

She said it really low but just enough for Naruto to hear and he looked down at his chest (well technically it's Hinata's chest but you know what I mean)

"Wow that big?"

"WOULD YOU JUST OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!!" she said while blushing furiously

That freaked Naruto out and decided to let her in before she starts yelling again and he opened it and she jumped in

"Thank you" said Hinata

"So Hinata what do you think is going on here? suddenly we woke up being ourselves"

"I i don't know but until we f find some c clue on wh what's g g going on we just going t to have to live our own lives"

"But if so then how are we going to go to the bathroom?"

They both looked at each other and blushed and then down and blushed even more

"W w w w w ell I ii i i i don't kn kn kn kn ow" said Hinata with new shades of red

"L l l ookks like we are i nn in a tight po oposition" said Naruto with the same shades as Hinata

But Naruto thought of an idea to tease Hinata after all who said a few laughs couldn't hurt

"Hey"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a confused look

"That means that I can look at myself naked" he said in a goofy voice

Hinata's eyes widened and blushed darkest red

"D DD ON T Y YY YY OU DAR R E N NN ARU U URTO!!!!" Hinata said in a very nervous voice and she never stuttered like that before

"Oh look at my finger it's going to pull my shirt so I can see myself" Naruto grinned

"NARUTO!! DON'T YOU D D D D DARE!!" screamed Hinata

"It pulled the shirt"

"I'M WARNING YOU!!"

"I'm going to look down at it"

"QUIT IT!!"

"Just a few inches away and-"

He got cut off because Hinata jumped at him and they landed on the bed and Hinata was on top of Naruto trying to get his hands of her bra and Naruto was just laughing the heck out and they were making mush noise and suddenly the door opened and in came Neji

"What's going on heeeEEEERRRREEEE!!"

Neji saw Hinata on top on Naruto holding one of his/her breast and they were in a lot of trouble now

"NAAAARRRRUUUUTOOOOO!!!!" screamed Neji with such fury and Hinata and Naruto thought

_"Ah fudge"_

* * *

**CrazyDemon: And that's the end of this chapter and now the next one what's going to happen to Naruto and Hinata and _especially _Hinata find out next time on "Naruto" (Dragon Ball Z music).**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 3**

** CrazyDemon: Lol sorry, I've put the story K+ I was meant to put it T for teen, anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

"NAAAARRRRRUUUUUTOOOO!!!!" screamed Neji 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF HINATA!?!?!"

"Neji i i i i s n nn ot wh wh wat it ll ok ks like" said Hinata stuttering like never before

"LIKE HELL IT IS!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NARUTO!!!"

"NO STOP NEJI!!" said Naruto now in front of Hinata

"Then what was Naruto doing on top of you!!"

Naruto was sweating he hasn't sweat this hard ever since he saw old lady Tsunade and her scary face and he tried to think of something, something that has to work

_"BUT WHAT!?!?" _

Naruto try the bug thing again!! quickly or he'll kill you but not literary!!!

"Uh..uh SPIDERS!!!"

"Huh?!" Neji said and Hinata slapped her forehead

_"Oi, I'm dead"_

"Yes! those damn bugs again they.. they appeared on me again and Naruto tried to h help me yeah that's it!"

"Then why was he here in the first place?" Neji said with his left eyebrow up

"Uh d d didn't I told you about the date thing?"

_"D'oh!!" _Hinata thought

"Date? what date?! date with him!?" he pointed at Hinata and Naruto nodded and they both waited for the worst but

"Oh why didn't you say so, if you haven't told me sooner I was going to rip Naruto's bones and let the dogs eat his flesh ha! lol"

He said and that sent shiver down Naruto's and Hinata's spine

"Don't worry Hinata I'm not like father I accept your decisions"

The both sighed in relief

"But!"

The both of them shrieked mentally

"That does not give Naruto the right to be on top of you"

"But I told you it was spiders"

"Riiiight spiders, yep, spiders"

They both looked at each other and back at Neji

"Alright I'll bite, but if Naruto doesn't get out of here I'll change my mind and kill him got it?"

They nodded and Naruto went for the window and Hinata tried to stop him but too late

"Hinata what are you doing?" asked Neji

And Naruto soon realized he's not Naruto anymore

"Oh!..uh just getting the window open for Naruto"

And he did and Hinata was getting out and Naruto whispered to his ear

"meet me at the ramen shop at noon and we'll discuss things there"

Hinata nodded and got out of the house

_"How about that, being kicked out of my house, but what really saddens me is that there's no date, just problems" _Hinata sighed and went toward Naruto's house for clothes

"Hinata" said Neji

"Y y yes Neji"

"I know that Naruto wasn't trying to get spiders out of your body it was something else" he said with his left eyebrow up

Naruto blushed but wait why is _he_ blushing I guess Hinata's mind is getting the better of him

"I I I I don't know wh wh what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Hinata, look I know you love Naruto but that doesn't mean you should expose your body to him"

_"... Huh?!"_

"All I'm trying to say is that you're still too young for those kinds of things"

_"Oh and HE isn't.. wait why am I thinking like this?"_

"Just be yourself and don't be like those kinds of girls 'kay?"

"O o okay?"

"Good, now you should be on your way to your team and mine too see ya"

He left with a very confused Naruto (deja vu, eh?)

_"Who does He think he is my father... wait agh! I'm thinking like Hinata again.. but he mentioned something about love what was it hmmm"_

He was in deep thought and he found the words he was looking for and tried to correct their meaning

_"love love love"_

_"Naruto Naruto Naruto"_

_"love love love" _

_"Naruto Naruto Naruto"_

_"love love love"_

_"Naruto Naruto Narut- agh! mm I just bit my tongue"_

_"tongue tongue tongue" _

Naruto finished thinking and his eyes widened

"Hinata... loves me, FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS YEARS A GIRL LOVES ME! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD A GIRL LOVES MEEEEE!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice

And Neji was walking down the stairs when he heard the commotion he turned around and back again his eyes were widened and said

"A GIRL LOVES HINATA!?"

* * *

Hinata went inside Naruto's room to get changed and brush her teeth. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and she looked at Naruto 

"Oh Naruto your face looks wonderful"

Sasuke was walking down the hallway

"Damn bugs ruined my clothes, now I have to wear those smelly, disgusting and ridiculous orange jumpsuit of that idiot"

While he was walking down the hallway he listened Hinata talking about Naruto...

"Naruto your face looks like it's been made by a thousand angels"

_"Whoa!, has he gone insane?"_

"If I can only kiss your lips but... I can't"

Sasuke was about to explode of laughter who knew that idiot loved himself

"And maybe in the future we'll have kids and-"

She was cut off by a loud sound and it was Sasuke laughing for the first time in his life

"HAVING KIDS WITH YOURSELF!?!?! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Hinata was so embarrassed she ran toward Naruto's bedroom

_"That Sasuke always being a big yerk and... wait why am I thinking like this?"_

But she shook it off and went toward the closet picked up a jumpsuit and closed but she looked at it and just began to get it closer to her nose and smelled it

_"It smells just like him"_

She just kept smelling it but didn't notice an Uchiha leaning at the door and grinning

"So know you're in love with you clothes?"

Hinata jumped and said

"G g get out Sasuke can't you s s see I'm ch changing here?"

"I can see that but just out of curiosity do you smell peoples undergarments too?"

Hinata threw a pillow at Sasuke and he easily dodged it

"Alright alright I'll leave your _'alone' _time with your clothes" he said with a teasing voice and left while laughing in the hallway

And Hinata closed the door, took off her shirt...

_"OMG!!!" _

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Hinata at the ramen shop and she arrived all wet because it was raining outside and saw that Naruto was dressed like she usually dresses 

"How did you-" she was cut off

"Long story... you don't wanna know and how did you-"

"Long story too"

The both of them were silent and they blushed

"So 'ahem' h h how are we going to f f fix this problem?" said Naruto

"I I I don't kn know b but we are j j just going to to have to live with it f f for the moment"

"How I mean, look at me I'm a girl and you're a boy and I can't take this anymore!!"

"Calm d down Naruto take deep breaths and think"

He took a deep breath and think

"I guess we're just going to have to live with it just like you said until we find a solution"

"Right and the first th thing we need t to do is t talk to our friends about it s s so th they can help us t t too"

"Okay let's go"said Naruto

As they went outside Naruto slipped through the ground and Hinata tried to catch him but she got down with him and fell at the mud with Hinata on top and Naruto under and they looked at each others eyes and separated and people were looking at them.How embarrassing. Naruto helped Hinata up and they looked at each other all dirty

"First we need to take a bath" said Naruto

"Y y yes a b b bath"

... Oh no. They looked at each other and blushed

_"Why has God forsaken me" _said both Hinata and Naruto... well... actually Hinata didn't thought that.

* * *

**CrazyDemon: Oh Boy what are they going to do now? will they both take _'the bath' _or talk to their friends all smelly tune in next time on 'Naruto' (Dragon Ball Z music)  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 4**

**CrazyDemon: Alright this is the 4 chapter (duh!) I hope you all like it as much as the other ones. Oh and heh I'm kind of running out of ideas it's just that I've never expected so many reviews and many support so anyone that loves this story could you help me please? appreciate it, anyways on with the story  
**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the forest with new pair of clothes, towels, shampoo and... um.. two blindfolds. Instead of going in the public springs Naruto thought of going at the waterfall were they can bathe _privately _oh! and it stopped raining and they made it at the waterfall. 

"Alright you first Hinata" said Naruto

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure it is, look all you have to do is put this blindfold on your eyes and I'll do the rest 'kay?"

"A alright"

She started to take off her clothes and she blushed and closed her eyes and she stopped

"Hey why ya stopped?"

"Um I I think it's b b best for you t to take of the _underwear_" she said in a very nervous tone

"Oh! uh why don't you take it off"

"What?!"

"I just don't feel comfortable taking somebody else's underwear"

"But this is _your _underwear in _your _body"

"But maybe you should try ero sennin said it's pretty normal for girls to take off a guy's underwear"

"...WHAT!?!?" she said while blushing furiously

"Uh... nevermind I'll take it off"

Hinata put on her blindfold and Naruto got the underwear off with his eyes closed and Hinata went in the water

"Alright Hinata stay put while I get the soap"

She nodded and Naruto went for soap and came back

"Alright Hinata go underneath the water"

She got in and out and jumped a little when a hand touched her with something on it

"Don't worry it's not your body anyway it's mine so it's not like touching you... but myself"

Even though things weren't all going too bad Hinata felt a little down why? well what do you think 'wink'.

"You know what's weird?"

Hinata was snapped back toward reality

"I'm bathing you, but that means I'm bathing my body, but that also means that I'm bathing myself but with your body so technically if someone see us like this they would think I'm bathing you but what they don't know is that I'm bathing myself so isn't that something funny with a hint of weird"

Hinata just sat there dumbfounded

"But it's just a thought well I'm finished time to clean yourself I mean me, I mean you, I mean- ah forget it"

Hinata got up while looking down at the water but the blindfold loosened and she saw...

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!" she shrieked

"WHAT?!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?!"

Naruto saw Hinata on the water with only her head popped up looking incredibly darker than a tomato and fainted and Naruto noticed that her blindfold was not on her eyes and he blushed madly

* * *

After a few hors of waking Hinata up and she bathe Naruto with his blindfold tied up really tight and they finished bathing 

"Well that was... an awkward moment huh?" Naruto said and Hinata didn't say anything she just blushed all the way

"Um... hey Hinata?" said Naruto and she looked at him

"C can I ask you something?"

She nodded

"Um.. do you ah.. um"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

_"For goodness sake ask her already!"_

"Do you... do you lo-"

"There you are!!"

Both Naruto and Hinata jumped and hey turned around and saw Kiba and Shino

"Hinata where have you been?"

"Uh.. uh" said Naruto

"And why do you have those towels and... shampoo?" Kiba asked and he looked at Hinata

"Naruto you sly dog" said Kiba

"Hey wait a minute it's not what it looks like" Naruto said while blushing and Hinata was blushing too

"Suuuure it isn't, look we like how this is going on but we need you now"

"But-" Naruto was cut off by a hand on his arm

"Let's go" said Shino

"Naruto go to your team and we'll meet up at your house _got it_" said Naruto and Hinata got the point and Kiba was grinning at Hinata

They left and she was left alone

_"Hey wait a minute HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY TECHNIQUES!!! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS!!!!" _thought Hinata

* * *

Team 7 was waiting for 'Naruto' 

"Where is that he!?" said Sakura

"Yeah usually I'm the one whose late, what happened to him Sasuke?" said Kakashi

"Tch, how the heck should I know he's been acting strange since this morning"

"How strange?" asked Sakura

"Stranger than Shino" said Sasuke

"Wow, that strange?" said Sakura

"Hey there he is" said Kakashi

Hinata found them and was walking towards them slowly

"Naruto, it sure took your time to get here" said Sakura

"Where were you anyways?" asked Kakashi

"Um... well... I saw th that this d dog was all alone and-"

"I think Kakashi is getting to ya" said Sakura

"Anyways, now that we are all here the mission is find a criminal in a nearby village and get rid of him Oh! and it's a B class mission so be prepared"

_"Oh no, I wonder how Naruto is doing" _though Hinata

* * *

"In this mission we are going to have to be wise and smart because we are going to catch a criminal mastermind in a village and it's B class, so, be prepared" 

_"Ah nuts" _thought Naruto

* * *

**CrazyDemon: I think the chapter is a little short don't ya think? well it's because I need professional help oh! and 'ahem' What's going to happen to Naruto and Hinata? will they succeed in their missions or will they screw up big time because they don't know their tricks? find out next time on 'Naruto' (Dragon Ball Z music)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 5**

**CrazyDemon: sorry for updating so late it's just that there has been so much stuff to do in school and I now have ideas thanks for the help now let's continue**

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place was a man in a chair seeing he's men at work in some monitors, how?, they had little cameras on their forehead protectors.Then suddenly someone appeared behind him and knelt down 

"Master" he said and the guy turned around

"What is it?"

"Master, there are intruders in your forest and they are heading toward your village. They have been assigned to go there by the Hokage"

"Really?, well then investigate who they are and bring that information to me, that's an order" he simply said

"As you command master" the person suddenly disappeared in the darkness

* * *

Team 7 was walking down a road and Hinata just kept quiet 

_"If I tell them I'm not Naruto they'll think I'm nuts, I need to do this with the real Naruto"_

Sakura was beginning to be impatient with all this silence usually Naruto just whined about stuff and say things like becoming Hokage and saying the all famous 'believe it' but instead he just kept silent and she can't take this anymore somebody needs to start a conversation here and it's going to be now

"Say Naruto you still haven't told us why you were so late" said Sakura breaking the silence

"Yes I was beginning to wonder that too, why were you late?" said Kakashi

"Uh... um w well you see I I was with Hinata and-"

"Ah!, so there was something between you two" she was interrupted by Kakashi with a grin under his mask

"W wait that's not what I-"

"Naruto!, you have been dating Hinata all this time and never telling us about it!?" said Sakura

"Hold on y you g got this all wrong I-"

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Naruto besides it was expected anyways" said Kakashi

"Hmph, the dobe finally got himself a girl must be the end of the world" said Sasuke

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" screamed Hinata and covered her mouth

_"Where did that come from?!" _she thought

"No reason to shout I was just joking... 'coughdeathiscomingcough' "

"HEY SHUT UP!!" she screamed again

_"I did it again, what is wrong with me?!"_ she thought

"Alright enough you two we don't want to give away our position, who knows whose spying on us right now?"

Right on cue. Someone was watching them in a tree. Kakashi felt something, looked up at the tree, and just kept staring and glared at the tree knowing someone was there

"Kakashi what's wrong?" asked Sakura and Sasuke and Hinata looked at him

"Nothing.. let's keep going" he said simply

_"That chakra level is... almost as good as mine" _thought Kakashi

But Hinata was busy in other thoughts

_"Oh man, I wonder how Naruto is doing_ _"_

* * *

Not so good either to tell ya the truth. 

"So Hinata did you and Naruto made up in the waterfall?" Kiba said

"Th th th th that's none of your business!" said Naruto while blushing madly

_"How come I'm blushing really hard like this?!" _thought Naruto

"C'mone Hinata I can keep a secret" begged Kiba

"Basically once you tell someone your secret it ain't a secret anymore" said Shino

"Be quiet Shino, c'mone Hinata I've been helping you all this years on how to confess to Naruto, please" he said with 'puppy' eyes and Akamaru shook he's head

"I'm sorry Kiba but there was nothing we did back there"

"Aww for real?, damn, ah well you can tell me next time" he said and Shino and Akamaru both mouthed to Naruto from Kiba's back 'don't tell him anything' Kiba looked behind and they acted normal

"Alright that's enough we've been walking slower, it's time to pick up the pace, it's getting dark soon" said Kurenai

But they didn't notice someone watching them from a distance and disappeared.

* * *

Back at the dark place someone appeared in the shadows 

"Master" he turned around from his chair

"Did you bring information?"

"Yes master here it is"

He showed a disk and the chair guy grabbed the disk and insert it and a big screen appeared reveling team 7

"The first one on top is one named Kakashi Hatake he is a jounin and he was once Anbu, and records show that he is one of the most strongest jounin in Konoha"

"Hmph, keep going"

"The next one he is called Sasuke Uchiha he is a chunnin and he works for the Anbu in some special occasions, he's clan has been killed by his brother Itachi one of the Akatsuki and records show that he has been trained by one of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru"

"Hmmm interesting keep on"

"The next one she is called Sakura Haruno she is a chunnin and a nurse in Konoha, she very skilled in chakra concentration and she also have been trained by one of the legendary sannin and current Hokage, Tsunade"

"Ahh Tsunade, the big chested sannin am I not correct?"

"You are correct master"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, ah yes, uh 'ahem' keep going"

"The last one he is called Naruto Uzamaki he is still a gennin but he's not to be misunderstood, he's been trained by-"

"Let me guess, by Jiraiya the last of the sannin"

"Yes master and this one is to be taken seriously master, inside he has a powerful demon fox that almost destroyed Konoha"

"How did they stop it?"

"The fourth Hokage, Yondaime, sacrificed himself and put the fox's soul into Naruto"

"Ahh, the fourth Hokage, interesting information but what of the others?"

He pushed a few buttons and appeared team

"The first one Kurenai Yuhi she is a jounin and she is specialized in genjustsu more than any other jutsu"

"Hmm"

"The next one is called Kiba Inuzuka he is a Chunnin and he's companion is called Akamaru and get this he'd be willing to risk his life for the dog which can be very useful and he's almost... like a dog"

"... Right.. keep going"

"The next one he is called Shino Aburame he.. uses bugs"

"... That's it?"

"No wait, sorry there's more hes body is completely surrounded by bugs and even inside his body and he uses them to absorb chakra from enemies and he can.. well communicate with them and he uses other bugs as well"

"So technically.. he's a freak, keep on"

"The last one she is called Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, she's nothing to worry about master she's basically.. weak from her appearance"

"I can see that, very well, it's that all of them?"

"Yes master"

"Good, dispose of them show them that this ain't no normal mission is far worser than that"

"As you wish, master" he disappeared

* * *

It was nighttime, team 7 set up camp and Sakura and Hinata went looking for wood while Kakashi and Sasuke set up the tent 

"Hey Kakashi when you were staring at the tree"

"You felt it too?"

"Yes, what was it?"

"... I don't know but whatever it was it was following us and it's chakra level... almost surpasses us"

"Are we safe sleeping tonight?"

"No, someone needs to keep watch I'll be first, then you, then Sakura, then Naruto and around"

"For how long?"

"Three hours"

"Well, the real question here is, will Naruto make it that long?"

Kakashi sweat dropped "I don't think so"

* * *

On the other side team 8 was setting camp as well and Kurenai was looking somewhere else 

"What's wrong sensei?" Shino said surprising her

"Oh, well it's just that don't you get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"We _are_ being watched"

"I see your bugs are keeping an eye on this place, that's good, we need them"

"I will be watching over we should all go to sleep I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen"

* * *

Team 7 was sleeping and Kakashi was up keeping an eye over things until he heard a noise on the bushes threw a shuriken on the bushes only seeing a squirrel scared to death and the shuriken almost hit it 

"Oops, sorry, guess I'm being paranoid huh?"

He then felt something behind him he turned around seeing nothing but darkness, the fire went out, and he saw something

_"Gotcha!" _

He jumped and landed on someone

"HEY GET OFF!!!"

The scream woke up everyone and team 7 and team 8 got up and landed on each other until Sasuke lit up the wood only to find each ninja on each other

"Kakashi?!" said Kurenai

"Kurenai?!" said Kakashi

"Sakura?!" said Kiba

"Kiba?!" said Sakura

"Shino?!" said Sasuke

"..." said Shino

"Hinata?!" said Naruto

"Naruto?!" said Hinata

And the others were looking at them weirdly and the both turned around blushing

"What are you all doing here?" said Kurenai

"We should ask you the same question" said Kakashi

"Perhaps Tsunade gave us the same mission" said Shino

"Probably, but why?" asked Sakura

Kakashi checked the scroll Tsunade gave him

"It says here a B class mission"

Kurenai got a closer look

"Kakashi... turn it around"

He turned it around

"Oh no"

It read

_Nah just kidding 'hic', lol, it's an S class mission and you shall be accompanied with team 8 _ _for help , so, good luck you're going to need it , 'hic'_

_Love Tsunade _

"She should at least would have made a longer scroll" said Kurenai

"Are ranked high enough to take this kind of mission?" said Kiba

"She was drunk when she got us this mission so basically... we're screwed" said Kakashi

"Indeed you are" someone said and the team got into battle position

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" said Naruto in which he forgot he is in Hinata's body in this case surprised everyone in this case Hinata slapped her forehead

"Hehehehe so this is Konoha's best?" someone appeared a girl about Sakura's height but more older than her

"**Pathetic, I was expecting more**" some huge guy appeared bigger than all of them

"Calm down you two our master ordered us to dispose of them but not kill them, so Karin, do your stuff"

"With pleasure Korio" she said and began doing hand signs

Team 7 and team 8 were going to attack but they felt.. numb

"Ugh what's going o-" Sakura fell down as well as the others except for Sasuke and Kakashi

"damn, genjutsu" said Sasuke and he was going to say release with his hand but Karin stopped him by getting closer to his face

"You're pretty hot, you know I can also paralyze men with my looks"

She wasn't kidding, Sasuke couldn't move, she was using genjutsu and before Sasuke could collapse he had one thing to say

"Bitch" and fell down and Karin grinned

Kakashi still was standing up and Korio walked up to him

"I know you, you're the one who killed my brother in one of those Anbu missions didn't you"

Kakashi just stared at him and was almost going to fall down

"Just faint already" Korio said

And he poked Kakashi and he fell down

"Intruders are disposed off" he said in some microphone in his ear

_"Good bring them to the base, our master wants to deal with them"_

"Right away Ogle" Korio said

"**Can't we just crush them and get it over with**"

"Now now,' It', you'll get your chance but for now they will go to a special place" said Korio

"Sure.. a very unpleasant place" said Karin

And the three of them laughed and Naruto and Hinata were on top of each other... pretending to be asleep

* * *

**CrazyDemon: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far so 'ahem' Oh no!, team 7 and 8 collapsed and it seems that Naruto and Hinata are the only ones who released the genjutsu but will they make it out of the base with the others alive or will they fail the mission and pay the consequences... in blood stay tuned next time on 'Naruto' (Dragon Ball Z music)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 6**

**CrazyDemon: Hi,Hi , it's finally here. Hey! I've been noticing not many reviews in the last chapters I made, and that's... bad for me because I'm starting to get worried of people not liking this story, well anyway just saying. YOSH!! LET'S GO!!**

* * *

The ninjas were carrying team 7 and team 8 in some prison blocks and they throw each one roughly and 'It' had Hinata and Naruto on his shoulder and he opened a door and thrown Hinata into the room hard 

"ow" she whispered

'It' stopped and turned around seeing Hinata on the floor, he shrugged and closed the door and he threw Naruto in another room and he threw him harder

"owie" Naruto whispered

"Did you say something?" he asked Korio when he was walking at the hallway

"I didn't say anything" he simply said and kept on going

_"Hmm, need to lay off the beer"_ 'It' said and closed the door

A few moments have passed and Nauto got up and tapped the wall

"Hinata can you hear me?" he said while closing in on the wall

"Yes, I can" she said and Naruto heard her perfectly, how? the walls were thin but they were hard to penetrate

"Thank goodness I was beginning to think you were unconscious"

"How are we going to get out of here Naruto?"

"Heh, I really don't know and even if we escape there's no way we can beat them, especially in our situation"

"Makes you feel kind of weak, huh?, especially me"

"Huh?, what are you talking about Hinata?"

"Earlier when we were being dragged by those people they were saying stuff about me... well not directly but you know what I mean"

FLASHBACK:

**"Ah, so in other words he's a freak" **said 'It'

"Ewww, bugs are so creepy" said Karin

"Well, at least that's what Ogle said" Korio said

**"Then what of this girl?" **

He pointed at Naruto in Hinata's body

"Her?, feh!, Ogle told us she was weak and that she was nothing to worry about"

"Ha!, no duh!, look at her she's practically even moving and... is she drooling?"

The three of them look at her, then at each other and laughed all the way to the place

END OF FLASHBACK

"Didn't you notice?" said Hinata

"Umm, hehe I fall asleep that time" said Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped

"Well, that explains the drooling part"

"Anyway, Hinata you can't let those yerks get the better of you just because they say you are weak, do they even know you?"

"Well no but, they're right I'm just too weak to do anything"

" 'GASP' Hinata!, don't you ever say that!" Naruto snapped out and surprised Hinata

"You're not weak you're strong, no, far from strong you're INVINCIBLE"

"..."

"Okay maybe I exaggerated a little but you get my point"

"You don't understand, ever since I was little I was a shame to my father's eyes, why?, because I'm weak and I couldn't succeed in missions because I lack of skill and I'm weakest person in my team and I can't deny the truth I'm just.. just helpless"

"NOW HOLD ON!! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS FOOLISHNESS NO MORE!! HINATA I KNOW YOU'RE STRONG AND I CAN PROVE IT!!"

The shouting was loud enough to wake the others up and Hinata was in shock but snapped out of it once Naruto began to speak again

"Remember the exams?, you were against Neji and you looked like you were going to forfeit and Neji began talking about that destiny crap but I stood up and cheered you on saying that you can do it, that you can beat him and as a result you didn't gave up you started fighting him and sure he was tough but you stood up and kept on it until you still kept on standing up until they thought you couldn't kept on going but you never signaled to give up and also you're the main reason why I wanted to beat Neji, shall I keep on?"

"Uh... yeah"

"Alright where was I.. oh yeah!, remember before I fought Neji in the exams I walked around the village and started to think that I couldn't beat Neji but you showed up and said some good stuff to me and you encouraged me to fight him and as a result I won at the end and I thank you for that"

"Y your welcome" she said blushing

"And remember when we went out looking for that bug so we could find Sasuke you helped us find it and other than that you fought amazingly against that huge bee and those other jerks, even though I kind of screwed up the mission, but we wouldn't have defeated them if it weren't for you, so you see most of what I accomplished was thanks to you Hinata and I proven that you are indeed _the_ most strongest girl I've ever known in my life... I did prove my point right?"

Hinata didn't know what to say she didn't knew Naruto would still remember those events in her life but she was... happy that he remembered I mean all this stuff happened three years ago

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?.. oh! y yes Naruto?"

"Are you still upset?"

"No.. I'm not upset, I'm happy that you snapped me out of this depression"

"Really? that's great! but I just got one question, why are you always so nice to me? I mean it's not like I don't like it it's just that people just ignore me or won't look at me, ya know?"

"Well.. if you really want to know. Since I was a little girl I always thought that if you can't do anything right just give it up and don't try it anymore but then I saw you and watched you fail at stuff but you kept going and going and I kind of.. admired you since I was little and.. I still do, because I somehow knew how you felt, you felt abandoned, alone in this world, people think you're weak and that you can't never accomplish your dreams but you ignored what people say and say to them, that you will keep on your dream and that you won't let anything stop you for reaching it, and I started to train by myself and then with my friends to improve myself, to make me stronger... to be just like you Naruto" she said

You have no idea the courage she had to make to tell him how she felt about him, but not directly tell him how she felt

_"She.. she admires me? and wants to be like me?" _Naruto thought

"Hinata"

"Hmm?"

"I will promise you we will get out of here and we will start things again by getting to know each other more when we get back to konoha and I will promise you that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you"

"You promise?" said Hinata and she touched the wall

"I always keep my promise, that's my way of the ninja" he said and he also touched the wall feeling her hand and her feeling his hand

_"I promise I won't let anything hurt you because... because I love you Hinata_" thought Naruto

* * *

Someone opened the door of Kakashi's room 

"ugh, who are you?" said Kakashi

"My name is Daisuke and I'm here to rescue all of you"

* * *

**CrazyDemon: I hope I'm not wrong about Naruto and Hinata's life** **but anyway 'ahem' Will Naruto confess to Hinata about his his feelings or will something bad happen and who is this Daisuke and what reason does he have to save the gang? find out next time on 'Naruto' (Dragon Ball Z music)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**What's he thinking in my mind?**

**Chapter 7**

**CrazyDemon: In this chapter there is going to be action. Not much, just enough and don't worry this is still romantic comedy but with a hint of action, you won't mind right? because I have something to tell you: SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! and be aware that this is a very long chapter.**

* * *

"rescue us?, why?aren't you the bad guys in this story?" said Kakashi in a weak voice 

"Well, just me anyways the others are blinded by lies" said Daisuke **(not from Naruto, as well as the other made up characters)**

"what?"

"I'll explain later, c'mone let's go"

"I can't move, I need to recover"

"You don't have to"

Daisuke put his hand on Kakashi and a white light shined through his hand and in less than a second Kakashi felt _way _better than before

"How did you-"

"This isn't an S class mission for nothing buddy" said Daisuke with a sly grin

Daisuke helped Kakashi up and they went for the other doors and Daisuke spend little chakra for waking them up and the only one left was Naruto and Daisuke opened Naruto's door and to his surprise he _almost_ dodged a shuriken and Naruto went charging at him and threw him a punch but Daisuke blocked it and turned Naruto around and into the ground.

"My,my aren't you a feisty one" said Daisuke with a grin

"HEY LET GO!!!" screamed Naruto and Hinata slapped her forehead

"Hinata calm down this guy just rescued us... Kakashi who is this guy?" Kurenai said and the others were interested (except for Sasuke, he was just interested on how Daisuke obtain such strength)

"My name is Daisuke and I came from the village not far from here, as well as the others except the huge one, he's location was never found" explained Daisuke

"Why are you helping us?" asked Kakashi

"Because our leader, Kalil, is simply using us for his plans, not because he cares about our lives, he said that the people we want dead were people from Konoha because they were responsible for our family and friend's death"

"That's horrible!" said Sakura

"Yeah and what's worse is that I believed him but now I know that he wants to take over Konoha but I also know that someone else is working with him and it's not from here"

"Well, now we know what we must do" said Kakashi

And they all nodded and Daisuke explained how dangerous his teammates are and that he needs to snap them out of their blindness. But first they needed to get out of here and they followed Daisuke out of the prison blocks. They ran through a lot of halls, lots and lots of halls and they stopped.

"Something is not right here" said Daisuke

"Genjutsu?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" said Kurenai and she threw a weapon on a wall and it went through and suddenly they were in a large squared room and no doors

"Trapped like mice aren't ya?" said someone who appeared through the ceiling

"Karin!" screamed Daisuke

"Well, well, well Daisuke it seems like you betrayed us" said Karin with disgust in her voice

"Karin, listen to me, Kalil is just using us for his own needs, he doesn't care about us he only wants to take over Konoha"

"How dare you talk about our master that way! you shall pay with blood!"

Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind him and she was going to kill him but Kurenai stopped the attack by clashing knives with her and pushing her back

"Wow, you sure are a fast one" said Karin

"Daisuke! get the others out of here I'll deal with her"

"But she's more skillful than you, you can get killed" said Daisuke and the others had a worried look on their faces

"It can buy you enough time now go!"

"We better listen to her let's go" said Kakashi and a door suddenly appeared and they figured that Kurenai wasted her chakra revealing it and they dashed for it

"You're not going anywhere!!" Karin shouted and she went for them but Kurenai caught her and pull her away

"You're dealing with me now, not them" Kurenai said and the others escaped and the door disappeared

"Hmph, you people from Konoha always playing the hero, how pathetic!"

"At least we don't kill for pleasure, we do what's right in this world"

"Hah!, I heard enough of this foolishness time to die!"

And the both of them started fighting and Kurenai hoped that the others get out in time because she knows that this is a fight she cannot win.

* * *

The rest started running to the top of this mysterious place so they can escape and a door was in their way and they opened it revealing a very long stairway 

"If Shikamaru was involved in this mission he rather die then to climb this stairway" said Naruto and Kiba chuckled because they knew this was true but their chuckle soon ended once they saw someone with spiky hair and a very familiar chakra level

"So what do we got here, six rookies, one murderer (he was referring to Kakashi), and a traitor" said Korio with hate in his voice

"Korio please listen to me you're my best friend and best friends stick with each other-"

"Best friends also don't betray best friends and to think we joined the best friend forever club" he showed a ring and pushed a button and appeared paper like shape of themselves circling around the ring and singing the best friend forever song and the others were like WTF WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?!?

"Especially helping HIM!" he pointed at Kakashi and the others looked at him

"You killed my brother, he was the only family I had"

"I was simply doing what I've been told to do besides he was a murder and a psychopath that did nasty things to women"

"How nasty?" asked Sakura

"Too nasty for you to know about" Kakashi said and Sakura shivered

"You don't even knew who he was he helped me survive and you killed him and you shall pay"

"No!, Korio don't do this it wasn't his fault!" said Daisuke

"You're right, IT WAS KONOHA'S FAULT AND THAT MAKES YOU ONE OF THEM!!!" screamed Korio at Daisuke "KAKASHI, YOU WILL FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH!!!"

"I don't want to fight you"

"Too late" Korio said and he dashed at Kakashi with a kunai knife in his hand and Kakashi took out his own and he clashed against Korio and Korio was pushing Kakashi with great ease

"MAN!, am I getting old or is he that damn strong?" thought Kakashi and Kakashi with all his might pushed him back and Korio threw his knife thinking he got him but Kakashi caught it with ease

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you shall have but keep in mind that it's going to take a lot more than a knife to stop me" Kakashi said revealing his sharingan eye

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Korio and Kakashi eyed at Daisuke and he got the message and signaled the others to come

"You think I care that they leave?, my target is you not them and besides "It" will take care of them"

"Let's just get this over with" said Kakashi and he took a deep breath and got ready for a fight that he may not survive.

* * *

They were climbing the stairs and heard the sounds of battle... and sounds of pain but they couldn't describe whose they were because they were very high up and soon found a white door at the end but stopped to take a breather 

"C'mone we need to hurry up!" everyone except Daisuke and everyone thought 'This was DEFINITELY an S class mission'

"Can't we at least take a FRIGGIN BREAK!" screamed both Naruto and Hinata and they looked at Naruto in surprise because we all know Naruto is in Hinata's body and Naruto's mind is taking over Hinata

"I think someone is hanging out with Naruto more often" said Kiba

"Look, we need to get to the top if you want to save your teachers" said Daisuke

And as soon as he said that they got up and nodded their heads and Daisuke opened the door and it was a dark room and once they went inside Daisuke widened his eyes

"EVERYBODY DUCK!!!" they ducked just in the nick of time because out of nowhere a huge chained spiked ball went past them and the lights went on and they saw "It" swinging his weapon and he threw it at them and they all got out of the way and Sasuke appeared on "It's" arm and pierced his knife in his hand and that made "It" let go of his weapon but he caught Sasuke by his neck and started strangling him and Sasuke screamed of pain but then out of nowhere Sakura appeared screaming:

"LET GO OF MY SASUKE!!!!" and she punched "It" very hard she sent him against the wall and the others saw this and they shivered

'Note to self, never mess with her or her Sasuke'

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, just one question"

"What?"

"Since when have I become your Sasuke?"

"Umm... I guess an old fan girl habit just kicked in" she said

"Yeah, don't do that again" said Sasuke

"It" got up and started laughing and the others looked at him weirdly

"So this is what Konoha people teaches kids this days, I most certainly like a good challenge"

"It, look, Kalil is just-"

"Using us? I already know"

"You do? then why do you still-"

"Because I always had a boring life with no one to challenge me and defeat me in battle but now I know this girl and this guy are worthy to be my challenging opponents" he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura

"You are not going to stop me?" said Daisuke

"Why would I stop you? you're simply doing what's right for all of us, that's a good thing, I was simply pretending to be evil just until the day I will face my formidable opponents"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!! CAN'T WE JOIN THE FIGHT!?!" screamed Kiba pointing also Shino and his pet Akamaru but both shook their heads and "It" started laughing

"The more I fight the harder I kill, be my guest"

"AWESOME!!" Shino and Akamaru looked at Kiba and shook their heads

"Well it's been nice knowing me" thought Shino and Akamaru was probably thinking the same thing

"You guys can go we can beat this guy" said Sakura with such confidence and she forgot this is a Hokage level mission and she's still Chunnin along with the rest of them

"Well, I already killed Itachi so I guess I can die here without worrying"

"You ready Akamaru?" and Akamaru barked and prepared for battle

"... if he kills Kiba before me I'll be happy" Shino said and he got into a battle position and Kiba gave him a glare

"We won't let you guys down, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto said and everyone looked at him, remember he was in Hinata's body

"Oh she's definitely going out with that idiot" thought Kiba and so did everyone else and Hinata's forehead was already red from all the slapping she made

"Let's go!" said Daisuke and he left the room with Naruto and Hinata and then they clashed in a battle that may end quickly if Daisuke, Naruto and Hinata don't hurry up.

* * *

They reached to the top and in there were some weird controls and what seemed to be the main computer and Daisuke quickly started pressing some buttons 

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto

"I'm trying to get us all out of here" said Daisuke

"How?" asked Hinata

"I'm going to blow this base up"

"BLOW IT UP!?!?!" screamed Hinata and Naruto

"Yes, don't worry by the time this thing blows up all we need to do is push this button and we're safe"

"How long"

"In exactly... five minutes"

"And five minutes it's all I need" someone said out of the shadows and he threw weapons at Naruto and Hinata and they were to distracted to notice, but it's a good thing Daisuke did and he took the both of them into safety

"So, trying to blow this base up Daisuke?"

"Y-yeah th-that's right Ogle" Daisuke said with four knives stuck in his right shoulder and getting them out one by one

"I can see that you're injured I can smell your blood" Ogle said as he was getting closer toward them. And Daisuke got out with one hand on a knife that was stuck deep in his bone

"Heh, I don't know how you can smell beneath that hideous mask of yours" he said teasing Ogle and it worked Ogle pinned Daisuke against a wall by his neck and Ogle grabbed the knife and started to push it deeper and Daisuke was screaming in agonizing pain

"You were always the cocky one, thinking you were better in everything" said Ogle and Daisuke grinned

"That's because I am" and he grabbed Ogle's arm and some weird energy was flowing from his hand toward Ogle's body and Ogle tried to get out but he couldn't move

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!!"

"NARUTO PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON NOW!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON THEY ARE ALL BLUE BUTTONS!!!" screamed Naruto and Hinata

"THERE IS NO TIME TO SCREAM THERE IS ONLY 3 MINUTES LEFT!!"

* * *

2 minutes and 39 seconds please head for the exit

Kurenai was trying her best not to waste to much chakra but she couldn't keep up with Karin if she did, so, she did a final move she caught Karin by surprise and she grabbed her by her back and Kurenai was going to make her imagine crazy things but Karin was way ahead of her and what Kurenai grabbed was just an illusion of her and looked behind to see the true Karin and Kurenai knew what was coming and so she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

1 minute and 54 seconds the exits are now closed

Kakashi tried his best to stay up but not even with the help of his sharingan he can keep up with Korio because the guy was just to damn fast and very hard to trick and so Kakashi did his special move and he called it "Lightning Edge" and it's the "Chidori" (In case you didn't know) and he was going to do one blow at Korio and Korio saw the Chidori and thought he could move it out of the way. He was wrong. Kakashi spending the last of his chakra on his legs and dashed at Korio with amazing speed and Korio knew he couldn't dodge it and he knew he was done for "I failed you brother, I failed you".

* * *

29 seconds at least you lived a good life

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were trying to put "It" down but everytime they did their special moves at him he just kept coming and now Sakura and "It" were having a test of strength because they had their hands locked together and see who can withstand the longest and "It" was winning "ANYTIME GUYS!!!" she screamed she knew if she let go she can die right there and now Sasuke was doing his Chidori with the last of his chakra and Shino used his bugs to get "It" in place, Kiba ordered Akamaru to help Sasuke and Akamaru got Sasuke on top of him and he jumped and Sasuke was flying on top of Sakura and heading towards "It" "CHIDORI!!".

* * *

five

"DAMMIT NARUTO JUST PRESS IT!!!"

four

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE!!!"

three

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!!!" , "OW!!!!, NARUTO PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON!!!"

two

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CREATED THIS PIECE OF CRAP!!!!"

one

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!!!" screamed Hinata and she pressed a random button

zero have a nice day!

* * *

Suddenly everything went blank and nothing was heard and the place exploded like an atomic bomb landing toward earth and everything that surrounded it evaporated and once the whole place was destroyed the sound of a huge blast was heard on almost every village in this earth and a few hours later everything was beginning to be clear the smoke was being swept away and light shined upon the destruction and what's left was a pile of dirt and something was moving and Naruto suddenly came out with something protecting him, a force field, and all he could remember was 'blue button' and everything was coming back to him 

"HINATA!!!" he started digging and digging randomly until he heard a muffled sound and started digging and he found her and helped her up and he hugged her

"I was very worried about you Hinata I thought you were dead and if you were dead I couldn't-"

"Um N-naruto-kun what about the others?"she asked while blushing

"Others? what o- OMG!!" he suddenly got up and started excavating some more with the help of Hinata and in less than an hour everyone was rescued. It turns out the force field was the meaning of the blue button and Naruto helped Daisuke get up

"Aw man I'm gonna feel this tomorrow" the knife got out but the pain didn't he was still injured

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked

"Over here" a muffled sound came from where Kiba was sitting and since he is a dog expert he started digging like one and out came Kurenai

"There you go sensei" he said with a goofy grin on his face

"Thank you, so is everyone alright?" she asked and everyone looked at her with a glare

"Nevermind" she sat down

"Aw man this mission was hell" said Sakura

"Well, now you know what's an S class mission, it's not a joke, it can mean a lot of hard work and we almost got killed" said Kakashi and all the others said

"AMEN"

But the mission wasn't over they heard other sounds coming from underground and out came Korio, Karin,"It" and Ogle

"Ah shit, fuck, damn, crap, son of a bitch, bastard, motherfucker, asshole, bitch" everyone swear

"What the hell just happened?" asked Korio

"I have no idea" said Karin

"I gots no idea either" said "It"

"Oh no, the base and...and" Ogle said as he saw someone approaching

And everyone saw a huge person with a gigantic polearm and what seems to be metal claws coming from his back and he was carrying an orb that glowed bright blue

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BASE"

"I'm sorry master we didn't mean to-"

"You FOOLS don't know what means 'doing things RIGHT'"

The four of them kneel down at Kalil

"I'm sorry master but-"

"Master?, MASTER?!" Kalil started laughing and the four of them looked at him and Daisuke knew what was coming

"You still think that you serve ME how pathetic!"

"You mean you were"

"I was using you, ALL of you and you were foolish enough to think that an evil Warlord like myself feel pity over your worthless lives an even Daisuke knows what I've been doing and It too"

That did it. Korio stood up and so did Karin, It and Ogle and Daisuke took the liberty of being with them and so did Naruto and Hinata since they didn't waste no chakra and were willing up to fight Kalil

"YOU!! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN GET THAT POLEARM UP YOUR ASS THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US, ALL OF US!!!" Naruto screamed and everyone were surprised (you know why) and Hinata didn't cared anymore she was just mad

"YOU TELL HIM HINATA" shouted Kiba

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WEAKLING!!"

And now Hinata was pissed off

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM WEAKLING WHEN THE WEAKLING IS YOU FOR BEING A COWARD, FOR USING PEOPLE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH SELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Okay that made Naruto surprised

"Wow, I definitely love this girl, Believe It" Naruto thought

Kalil started to laugh and laugh

"You just don't get it do you? I already beat you with this"

He pressed the blue orb and it's aura was going through his body and suddenly he became larger, more powerful and eager to kill

"I'M IN CONTROL OVER YOU NOW" then he slashed his polearm sending a shockwave at Hinata and Naruto saw this

"HINATA NO!!!!!!!" he jumped in front of her and took the blow making him collapse on her and Hinata was in shock

"NARUTO, OH MY GOD, NARUTO" Naruto coughed blood, the slash was deep and he was shivering

"H-h-h-inata I f f f feel c c cold" he said and Hinata was crying and sobbing and Korio saw this and a flashback of him and his brother appeared and he was angry

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!!" and he wasn't alone on this one, the others felt his anger too and Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Sakura got up and they weren't tired they were in pain and angry for what he did to Hinata also known as Naruto

"You won't get away with this"said Kakashi in a peaceful tone because he was very angry it was unimaginable and so were the others

"H h h hinata I i i l ll lo-"

"Don't speak please" she knew what he was going to say and it broke her heart he was closing toward his death

"I need to say it H hinata I ll love y yy.." his hand that touched her face collapsed and went to the floor and he never finished the three words that she was dreaming of hearing from his mouth and now she was paranoid

"Naruto, wake up, please wake up, Naruto, Naruto, please, you can't die, Naruto"

While she was outside being paranoid inside she was in a dark place looking at nothing until she heard a voice

"You want revenge don't you?"

And the she saw a huge gate and appeared the Kyuubi.

* * *

CRAZYDEMON: Did you expect that? I don't think so. What I'm a pro about is suspense but don't send me flames because keep in mind the story isn't over yet.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**What's he thinking in my mind?  
**

**Last chapter**

**CrazyDemon: Well, this certainly is a surprise, people saying Naruto can't die well I got news for you, OF COURSE HE CAN'T DIE, WHAT WILL WE DO WITHOUT HIM? SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET THE FINAL CHAPTER BEGIN!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**"You want revenge don't you?" **Kyuubi said inside Hinata's/Naruto's mind and she was staring at him 

"What are you?"

"I am the demon inside of Naruto, why do you think he has whiskers in the first place?"

Hinata began thinking

"That's besides the point, so now you know Naruto has me inside of him, let's head back were we started, hmm?"

Hinata nodded

"Now where was I? oh yeah, 'ahem' You want to kill that bastard for what he did don't you?"

"I, I-"

"You want to don't you?, for what he did to those poor ninjas, but most of all for killing Naruto, the love of your life"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Then let me help you human child and I'll destroy him for you not letting anyone stand in your way"

Hinata nodded

"Excellent"

* * *

Outside of Hinata's mind was everyone fighting Kalil but Kalil used the orb he was carrying to knocking them down 

"Where did he get that thing!?!?" asked Kiba impatiently

"From the inner core of the base, that thing was the power and now he has it and the only way to stop him it's by getting it" explained Ogle

"But he's too powerful, the only thing that can stop him is some kind of monster" said Korio

As if he wasn't on cue, Hinata's body began to glow orange and now the aura was swirling over him and Kakashi knew that chakra level before

"Oh boy, that's not good" said Kakashi and everyone looked at his direction and knew what was coming, well except Kiba and the other four ninjas (the made up ones)

"What's happening to him!?!" said Kiba

"SAKURA, SASUKE GET HINATA OUT OF THERE!!" Kakashi ordered they nodded and they ran for her and Hinata (the real Hinata) looked at them with killer intent and both of them stopped

"Naruto, we just want to take Hinata to safety" said Sasuke and Sakura nodded and Hinata began walking towards them and they got into position but she walked past them

"TAKE CARE OF HIM" she said and they looked at her weirdly but decided to shrug it off and they went toward Naruto and Sakura picked him up but she felt something a little pulse, HE'S STILL ALIVE

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE" said Sakura

That's what I said...

"WHAT!?" shouted Sasuke

"I think I can heal her but it's going to take time" she said and she put her hand on his wound (which was very deep) and light shined through her hand but it was weakening

"What's wrong?!" said Sasuke

"I..don't..have..much chakra left" said Sakura trying to concentrate

"Then have some of mine" he said and touched her hand sending chakra through her trying to get Naruto back

* * *

While they were healing Hinata was walking towards her target and the others stepped out of her way 

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!, YOU AGAIN!?, HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?" said Kalil and Hinata said nothing

"GUESS I NEED TO TEACH YOU AGAIN" he slashed his weapon sending a wave of blue energy at her and it hit its mark but Hinata didn't even budge

"IT'S THAT ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH?, HOW PATHETIC, THIS IS REAL POWER!!!" said the kyuubi (because we all know he took control of Hinata) and he raised his hand and hit the floor sending a massive wave of orange energy that send Kalil a few feet away and that made him drop the orb and hitting the ground wounded

"AAAAAAAH!, YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" he said in pain and he couldn't move

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!, TIME TO DIE" the kyuubi said

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were still trying to heal him but they were running out of chakra 

"Damnit..now I'm running out" said Sasuke

"It's...still...not..enough" said Sakura and she was ready to collapse but Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder

"Don't..faint..on me..Sakura" he said

"I..can't..hold..on"

"Then let me give you a hand" suddenly Kakashi appeared

"Me too" Kurenai

"Hinata's my best friend and I'm not about to lose her" Kiba

"I will waste the chakra I have left to save Hinata" Shino

"Don't forget me" Daisuke

And everyone spend their chakra on Naruto and Korio, Karin, It, and Ogle watched the scene and they began to think about people of Konoha, about them, they be willing to risk their lives to save others, to save people they don't even know, Konoha is really..really strong.

And they were feeling someone breathing and the more they spend the more the light shined and in less than three minutes Naruto gasped and everyone let go

"I'm, I'm ALIVE!!!" screamed Naruto with joy and saw the others were all tired including Daisuke

"What did I miss?" said Naruto and the others simply pointed at Hinata and all the joyfulness went down when he saw Hinata in that state

"No, NO, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WITH THAT MONSTER!!!"he made a run for her and the others were like all tired to even give a damn

"hinata wait..a minute...(pant) a fuck it" Kakashi collapsed as well as the others

* * *

"Can't we at least settle with an agreement" said Kalil trying to get himself out of this predicament 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!, THAT'S VERY PATHETIC AND COWARDLY!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" but before kyuubi attacked Naruto came in his way

"HINATA IT'S ME NARUTO!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

* * *

Inside of Hinata's mind 

"N-NARUTO!?!"

"Don't let them trick you, can't you see that's an illusion"

"But-but"

"You saw him die before your very eyes, face the truth, kill that illusion"

* * *

"YOU WON'T TRICK ME!!" Kyuubi said and grabbed Naruto's arms with his claws and Naruto flinched 

"H-hinata please snap out of it" he knew he couldn't bring her back like this so there is only one other option

"This is going to feel weird kissing my own lips which is a guy's lips" Naruto thought

Then he kissed her sending all his love and affection on that kiss and suddenly the kyuubi stopped

* * *

Inside Hinata's mind a portal opened revealing light and Naruto (in his true form) 

"N-Naruto is that you?"

"Of course it's me, c'mone let's go"

"No!, can't you see this is a trick don't fall for it"

"I-I"

"Hinata please just grab my hand so I can get you out of here"

She nodded and the kyuubi started yelling

"Don't turn around just grab my hand"

She grabbed it and she was pulled out of darkness

* * *

Hinata's body cleared of its aura and she felt someone kissing her and it was Naruto in her body..but it kinda felt disturbing kissing a girls lips and she pulled away 

"Hinata, you're back! thank goodness I thought the kyuubi took complete possession of you"

"S-sorry Naruto, are you hurt?"

"Nah, just a little, but not much"

Suddenly a light shined upon them and a voice spoke

"You have indeed confessed your love to one another and so you have broken your curse and you have your souls back, but keep in mind that even if your back in your own bodies your soul will always be linked as one"

Naruto and Hinata's souls got out of one another and they twirl around each other before they got back on their bodies and they felt each other

"I'm back, I'M BACK" screamed Naruto

"ME TOO" screamed Hinata

And they both hugged each other and started jumping but realized what they were doing and stopped to blush

"That was weird" Korio said as he watched everything that happened including the others well only the four of them the others were asleep

"ENOUGH I SHALL NOT BE IGNORED ANY LONGER" Kalil screamed

"Give it up old man we got the advantage here there is only six of us and only one of you"

"MAKE IT ONE OF ME AND ONLY TWO OF YOU"

"Huh?"

Kalil suddenly made the others freeze in place and now Kalil was laughing

"Now it's only the both of you and me don't worry I'll end this quickly"

"Ha!, you underestimate us we may be young but we're dangerous and-"

"You will die" Hinata simply said and Naruto looked at her

"That's right, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto said and Hinata missed him saying those words in his own voice

"HAHAHAHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH"

He charged at them

"BYAKUGAN!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO-JUTSU!!"

Naruto summoned hundreds of clones and Hinata was preparing to battle Kalil. And Kalil went charging at the clones hitting them one by one and sometimes even a lot of them but he felt pain in some of his areas and it was Hinata who was hidden beneath the clones and once he turned around she would hit his chakra points and Kalil was slowing down he started to feel numb and all the clones were jumping on top of him and suddenly he got up with extreme force that it send them all flying and Hinata was knocked back by one of the clones and out of nowhere Naruto appeared and in his hand was the rasengan and was heading toward Kalil but he saw him and he grabbed his weapon and thrust his polearm through his body

"NARUTO!!!" screamed Hinata

"Gotcha" said Kalil but he noticed him grinning and appeared a log

"SUBSTITUTION?!?!" suddenly lots of clones appeared under him grabbing his legs and not letting go and he saw someone heading toward his direction it was the real Naruto with another clone and in their hands was the biggest rasengan he had ever seen and it was getting closer

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!" and it made an impact on him and an explosion was heard and the place was covered in dust of the impact.

Everything was clearing up Naruto was standing with his hand extended and Kalil was a few feet in front of him and dead

"Heh, guess I exaggerated a bit" he said with his hand on his head

* * *

"And all we wanted to say is that we are terribly sorry for imprisoning you and trying to kill you slowly and painfully" Ogle said and everyone looked at each other but nodded 

"And Kakashi I'm sorry for trying to kill you for revenge,you were right my brother was evil and if I would've realized that I would become some kind of emo avenger who only cares about is being stronger than my brother" Korio said and everyone looked at Sasuke

"...What?" Sasuke said

"But thanks to you I don't need to worry anymore"

"No problem, well we better get going to Konoha" Kakashi said

"Guys thanks for helping me getting this guys back to normal if it weren't for all of you I would be dead" Daisuke said

"It was a pleasure, Goodbye!" Kakashi said and everyone said their last goodbyes and headed toward their destination

"This mission was tough but I got to say that Daisuke was extremely handsome" Sakura said and Sasuke eyed her for a moment and Sakura noticed this

"What?, I can't say that other men are more handsome than you?" asked Sakura

"Pfft, you can do whatever you want, I don't care" Sasuke said and Sakura chuckled

And behind them all were Naruto and Hinata and Naruto wanted to ask her something

"Hey um, Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"When we get back do you still want that date?"

Does he even have to ask? but Hinata played along

"Hmm, I don't know I need to check my calendar to see if I have time for you"

"Oh...really? well that's okay, another time then" he said in a downed voice but Hinata grabbed his arm

"Every day till the rest of my life Naruto, I have time for you, I love you" Hinata said and Naruto widened his eyes but grinned at the same time

"I love you too Hinata-chan"

And with that they went home.

* * *

Someone woke up the next morning and saw something wasn't right her hair, her chest and she felt something in her pants and saw herself on the mirror 

"OMG I'M SASUKE-KUN IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE, but wait if I'm Sasuke then who is?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed when he looked at the mirror and saw that he turned into Sakura

* * *

CrazyDemon: That's the end of this story and maybe I'll do a Sasuke/Sakura pairing but I'm not sure but anyways till next time 

**  
**


End file.
